Burning Wild SEAQUAL to Rolling in The deep and Stranger then Fiction
by Crushed Velvet Heart
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson has just met her soulmate the only problom is that her mate is the new doppleganger & not just her brother wants her blood but a evil they thought was finally dead has come back, can Rebekah make the biggest sacrifce of all or will she be left burning Wild? This story is copy right to Me rated M just encase. Rebekah/OC
1. Caracter Info

**Name:Autumn Starr**

Age: twenty

Race:doppelganger

Looks:Like Kathrine and Elena only she has thick glossy curls.

Born:England Pendle

background info: Autumn Starr is the daughter of Luna and Wicked Starr both whom are witches, Autumn is the descendant of Kathrine Pierce aka Katarina Petrova via her baby sister Ingrid. Ingrid was left for dead but by some miracle she survived what Klaus had done to her being found days later after her beloved sister fled for her life, Ingrid was adopted in secret to keep her safe from whom and what ever had killed her family eventually she fell deeply in love with a English man whom she married before moving to Pendle where they made a life together having ten children in all. Wicked is the descendant to the youngest born of Ingrid's brood, Autumn who knows about witches and other supernatural beings never felt the inclination to practice the craft her self but always showed a great deal of respect to those who did. Autumn is an Doctor she became a doctor at the early age of twelve being extraordinarily bright teaching at first till she was eighteen then moving on to practicing, her two main practices are hematology *blood work* and fertility, she is the leading doctor in both subjects as well as working at a collage from time to time pass on her knowledge. She loved both her parents dearly but when she was eight they disappeared and no one remembers them or how they looked or even stranger how they died but Autumn refuses to forget them or her Uncle who died disappearing without a trace each time they left only a crack in the wall that seems to follow her no matter where in the world she goes as though to remind Autumn to keep fighting and above all to remember.

Personality: Autumn is kind natured and extremely smart and though she does not practice the craft she has intense bordering on supernatural ability when it comes to her intuition about a person, she laid back when she isn't at work but when she is working her bedside manner is calm and collective. Autumn is some one who is very easy to get on with but also needs space or a day to herself just to breath or slob out.

Sexuality:homosexual, Autumn has always been attracted to girls though she had one boyfriend the relationship fizzled out after six months when they had sex she realized that as much as she had cared for her friend she did not sexually want men and finally became open about her sexuality unafraid of people knowing she is gay and those who had a problem with that got the sharp end of her tongue 


	2. Chapter 1

**The Mikaelson family where out at the only bar in Mystic falls or at least the only bar that the humans knew of, it had been two years since PL was turned and a month since she had turned Bonnie at the behest of both Bonnie and Damon. They could truly be together now because they where both vampires and for Bonnie she no longer worried about the loss of being close to nature, PL's line being a whole new line of vampires being vampire Switches. Rebekah watched as Jeremy and Kol sat together holding hands and loving whispering into one anothers mind making her hide a smile as remembered how shy they had been to begin with it had taken Kol barely a few months before he turned the young Gilbert into a vampire and whom had been a vampire for almost a year, it was hard to believe it all happened in two years. Rebekah felt a little disappointed that she and Elijah where yet to met their mates, in secret Rebekah had dreamed her mate was a beautiful man who adored her and thought her an angel and told she was his forever . In secret Rebekah planned the day she married her mate, how they touched for the first time and kissed , the dress she would wear but it hurt that her mate had not found her yet though PL had soothed her saying she would meet her mate and to have a little more patients. Biting her lip as she glanced at her sister in law who always seem to know when she was feeling alone and saw a sleepy smile on PL's lips as Klaus nuzzled her neck PL gently placed her hand on Rebekah's, Rebekah suddenly felt PL pouring love and warmth into her mind and smiled as her voice whispered to her:**

Pierre:'Rebekah do You want Me to go speed up time till Your sweetie comes to claim Your heart?because You know I will'

Before Rebekah could answer they heard a rather sexy laugh that made Rebekah's body stand to attention shocking the original as her body screamed to be touched by the person who made that beautiful sexy sound, Rebekah began to search her eyes doing a quick flick across the bar where she saw a doppelganger which shocked Rebekah again as she heard the Yorkshire accent a white hot lust bite at her as a pool of damp left her aching to be touched by her mate who stood there taking her breath away without knowing it. She Listened as her only true love spoke:

?:"So why are You getting day drunk Mini?"

**Mini:"cause I just found out the man I love loves only Men, what's Your excuse Autumn?"**

**Autumn:"I just lost a very Young patient to aids"**

**Mini:"I'm sorry sweetie that sucks, You trumped Me"**

Rebekah felt her mind race as she thought:'Autumn? her name is Autumn? a beautiful name for a beautiful woman...of cause My mates name is Autumn'

Glaring as this Mini dared, DARED to touch her mate as the word 'MINE' was all but snarled from her lips as jealousy and rage burned through her with every given second. Rebekah was brought out of the haze as PL said aloud in a soft voice:

**Pierre:"Rebekah be calm, it's okay Your mate isn't with them that way now BREATH before You kill her friend"**

Klaus was staring at his sister who was leering at the new doppelganger and on the verge of going berserk that another was near her mate, he looked then to Pierre who was giving them a sharp look making Kol seem to stop what ever sarcastic sneer her was about say to their sister. Klaus was always amazed and delighted how Pierre dealt with his brothers and sister becoming a friend to them and a matriarch of the Mikaelson clan, they watched as Rebekah did as Pierre told her the vampire eyes she had shown in her rage subsiding as she gave a panicked look to Pierre who took Rebekah's hands and lovingly whispered words of encouragement finally saying:

Pierre:"go on tiger go get her"  


**giving a nervous smile Rebekah stood up and walked to the bar.**

* * *

**Stefan Salvatore sat with his wife still human Elena and where soon greeted by Damon and Bonnie, as they sat talking They heard Jeremy laugh at something Kol had said and Elena turned to look at her little brother with a smile. It had been shocking to find out Jeremy was apparently the mate of the original sex fiend but Elena saw how happy her brother was and Klaus thanks to PL had stopped demanding so much of her blood instead taking monthly donations mostly leaving her in peace though he, she did not doubt would kill them all if she tried again to foil him. Lately she had been pondering what Klaus was doing with her blood since he had made only eighty hybrids in total before stopping, PL had told her that Klaus was saving it for a rainy day which puzzled her more. Yes she Elena Gilbert now Salvatore was happy for her brother but her friends too, Jeremy was happy and Kol treated him well but it hurt her deeply when her baby bro was turned into a vampire in the cold light of day she could understand why he did it, then there was Bonnie and Damon who suited each other once You knew them both and then PL who still never told them her full name rumor was only Klaus knew that, it was odd to see how much more calm the original hybrid had become since the two bonded not that she would go so far as to say Klaus would be kind to them just because his wife was a good friend to them all that would be naive a voice interrupted her train of thought:**

Kathrine:"so it's true..."

**Damon:"what the hell do You want?"**

**Kathrine smirked:"to see if My boys really did settle for second best, Elena still human I see but You Bonnie"**

**Bonnie:"what do You want Kathrine?"**

**Kathrine pouted:"I told You, I wanted to see if it was true that both delicious hot Salvatore men where married"**

**Stefan:"well now You've seen go away"**

**Kathrine:"Your being mean, can't a girl drop by to toast a happy couple?"**

**Damon:"couples Kathrine You mean happy couples"**

**Kathrine:"we both know Stefan's settling for second best Damon"**

before he could answer the group stared in shock as they watched the double of Elena and Kathrine walk in to the grill a friend in tow chatting, the shock was beyond what they could word the same shock written on the Mikaelson family faces Kathrine muttered disbelieving:

Kathrine:"a doppelganger walks into the bar..." 

**only to hear a snarl of warning making Kathrine back into their table scared when Rebekah glared at her ready to tear her into pieces, then they watched her turn back to the new doppelganger glaring at the woman next to her. After a moment they watched Rebekah walk over to the new doppelganger and introduce her self, after a few moments they watched the friend take off sharpish making the double glare at Rebekah giving her a sharp tongue lashing before she too took off followed by the original sister.**

**Autumn needed a drink a large strong drink, today she lost her five year old patient through Aids and though she was in hematology and fertility she still worked in the main field of being a doctor and little Cain Murphy had been her patient. Cain had been doing so well responding well to the treatment even his blood had been shown signs of improvement, Autumn had hoped like in some cases of this disses that child's immune system had rebooted it self killing off the terrible infliction her heart had soared with joy that this innocent life might yet go on to grow older and have a happy normal human life maybe even have children of his own someday but late yesterday night he had been rushed in his adoptive parents distraught his little body just giving up. She had given comfort to his parents taking them to see their baby one last time before the body was taken into the morgue and dealt with as any highly infectious body would be, Autumn had finished her twenty hour shift in the Mystic falls hospital got into her car then broke down. She had gone home to her apartment had a shower then slept after all it was 2 am and she badly needed sleep, by eleven she had met up with Mimi and together they where in the grill downing shots forgetting their worries. Autumn had felt vampires the second she stepped into the bar and now she could feel her senses screaming at her to pay attention, she suddenly looked around not certain as to what she was looking for but still felt the need to search the now buzzing bar her eyes clapped on to a group of friends then she thought:**

Autumn:'no not friends family a family of vampires'

**her eyes clapped onto a man whom she was going to guess was in charge of his siblings, blond with slightly curly hair a gorgeous woman next to him had to be his mate the blond man stared at her in shock then calculating look came upon his face, still Autumn searched her eyes flicking to a younger man lovingly nuzzling the neck of his mate who saw her and his jaw dropped making the man look up then spot her raising his eyebrow. as her gazed moved on to another man whom was older then the first three when he became a vampire but still just beautiful his eyes where kinder but a little oh of surprise played on his lips as she suddenly caught sight of a blond haired goddess, her body roared it's want for this angel her heart racing at the sight of her. Turning back to her friend she pushed the need to flee far away from the group and carried on chatting to her friend when to her surprise the goddess came over to them giving her a flirtatious smile as she said:**

Rebekah:"Hello I'm Rebekah and Your a doppelganger"

**Autumn:"charming, I'd offer My name but I'm going to guess You already know it Rebekah"**

**Mini:"I'm sorry do You girls know each other?"**

**Autumn:"nope"**

**Mini:"Well Rebekah don't You think Your being a little bit rude? and what the hell is a doppelganger?"**

**Rebekah seethed:"HOW DARE YOU" then calmed down enough to suddenly look into Mini's eyes and compel her "I have idea Mini why don't You leave and go home or better yet step in front of a speeding car?"**

Mini nodded then repeated what Rebekah told her before blinking and smiling at Autumn murmuring something about going home in a dreamy state then grabbing her coat and leaving, Autumn turned to Rebekah then annoyed her chocolate brown eyes filled with flames as she snapped:

Autumn:"look vampire or Rebekah whatever the this is just stop it!I've had a shitty really just the worst and the last thing I need is vampire drama heaped on top, now I'm going to go and make sure Mini doesn't kill her self"

with that Autumn left feeling flustered and angry shortly followed by Rebekah, her brothers watching carefully then after she left Kol finally said:

Kol:"well...our sister handled that well"

**Pierre:"Kol stop being snarky to Rebekah, remember when You found out Jeremy was Your mate?"**

Kol sulked slightly then reluctantly conceded as her husband said:

Klaus:"ah little one what does it mean? two doppelgangers and both still human?"

**Pierre:"it means a fresh start, it means You can let Elena get on with her life and give the new doppelganger a proposition like with Elena"**

**at the booth across the room Pierre's friends sat shocked just a little relived and confused by what she was saying because on one hand she was freeing Elena from Klaus but on the other she was allowing a innocent person to be caught up in the insanity of the hybrid, Kathrine was shocked to see another doppelganger confused by how it was possible after all she knew her bloodline and it ended with Elena curious Kathrine looked at the table where the man she loved sat with miss prissy Elena Gilbert his wife then looked over to Klaus and co who looked a dumb foundered as she felt a plan was forming in her mind. **

* * *

**Rebekah took off after Autumn keeping pace with her as Mini suddenly stood on the road, Rebekah quickly went to Mini and took off her compulsion changing it for another telling the woman to forget what happened to go home and have a log deep sleep feeling fresh and happy in the morning. Mini nodded smiling brightly again at them before walking back to the pavement and going home, after a moment Autumn turned to Rebekah:**

Autumn:"why are You doing this Rebekah?"

**Rebekah:"saving Your friends life because I wanted to"**

**Autumn:"No I mean what is wrong with You?! why would You compel someone to kill them self just for talking to a friend?and then there is the whole doppelganger thing"**

**Rebekah:"Mini wasn't talking to a friend Autumn...she was talking to My mate"**

Autumn stared at Rebekah for a moment taking in the gold haired angel the spark between them electric as Rebekah took a curl that had fallen out from her lose pony tail and tucked it behind Autumn's ear, her whole body screamed for this woman to have a more intimate taste of her making Autumn gasp almost breathless as she said:

**Autumn:"Rebekah..?"**

**Rebekah:"yes My love?"**

**Autumn:"I-I don't understand"**

Rebekah's mouth looked delicious and her lips where so close to her now that she just wanted to kiss them hard, instead Autumn let her new found mate pull her protectively closer with a gentle smile on her lips as she whispered:

Rebekah:"I know darling...let's go somewhere more privet where we can talk about what being a Petrova doppelganger means and we can talk and understand each other more"

**Autumn:"that sounds good"**

Holding out her hand to Rebekah pulling away as far as the original would allow, Rebekah took her outstretched hand with a smile as she allowed her mate to lead her away. As they left neither noticed the strange crack on the window in the shop that looked oddly similar to the one on Autumn's bedroom wall.


	3. Chapter 2

Autumn and Rebekah sat on the floor of the sitting room facing one another as they talked, Rebekah talked about her life both as a human and vampire as her love listened intently Rebekah more then once felt a flush burn her cheeks when she realized that Autumn was actually listening and hearing her unlike others who seemed to pretend. Once she stopped Autumn looked amazed and said:

Autumn:"My family history goes back to Bulgaria, My great Ancestor Ingrid was just a little girl when her whole family where wiped out she was thought to be dead too only by some miracle she survived the horror and was adopted by loving parents...maybe she was Kathrine's relation?"

Rebekah:"she was her sister, tell Me about Your self how did You know I was a vampire?"

Autumn smiled:"My parents as well as their parents where witches, there's not a lot to say about Myself"

Rebekah:"Your a twenty year old doctor tell Me how that came about tell Me everything Autumn...I need to know everything about You"

Autumn:"well, I was born a prodigy. By the time I was six I had finished collage and had started university, when I turned eight I lost My parents and was adopted by My Uncle who too I lost. When I was twelve I became a doctor but I taught My knowledge instead of practicing, My main fields are Hematology and fertility but in between the two I also treat patients as any doctor would then I got the chance to work over in the USA and I grabbed it with both hands"

Rebekah:"Your an Orphan? oh My Darling "

the two women leaned in for a kiss only as their lips where about to meet Rebekah growled at her phone ringing then with a sigh she answered it then looked to Autumn who noticed the worried look as Rebekah answered:

Rebekah:"hold tight try to keep Klaus calm we'll be there soon"

then hung up standing sharply then looking almost blind with worry as Autumn asked:

Autumn:"Rebekah what's the matter?"

Rebekah:"My sister in law is sick...Autumn please I need Your help"

Autumn looked into those beautiful blue eyes an saw a panic there,she could never turn down someone who needed medical attention not ethically or as someone who felt duty bond to protect the vulnerable. Swallowing unsure what a vampire original could be sickening from but nodded anyways standing up:

Autumn:"alright, I'll just get My medical bag"

* * *

at the Mikaelson manor Klaus was panicking Pierre lay on the bed a smear of blood on her lips from where she had been sick, he had noticed over the past few days a tiredness in his mate who happily drank from him and his hybrids but tonight had been different. Pierre had drank deeply from one his hybrid pack leaving the man swaying on his feet only a few moments later she started vomiting quite badly shocking Klaus as the blood splattered against the mirror the floor and smeared her face which was more drawn, Klaus had forced his own blood down her throat thinking maybe this would sooth her but she was barley able to get it down before she started vomiting again. Elijah had offered his vain to see if that would help but again it came back up till Pierre passed out in Klaus's arms, Jeremy had called Bonnie who came along with Damon to see what was happening only to look shocked by the paler then pale Pierre curled into Klaus her breaths heavy a thin film of sweat on her face:

Bonnie:"what have You done to her?!"

Klaus growled:"nothing!I don't know what's wrong with My Mate Bonnie now be a good girl and figure it out"

Klaus pointed at Pierre's book that sat in the corner of the room glaring at them or at least it would be glaring at them if books could glare and it snapped it's pages angrily in warning at Bonnie giving out snarls when Jeremy went to pick it up making the vampire back off alarmed:

Damon:"Bonnie can't touch that damned book because it won't allow her too"

Klaus snapped:"then find away"

Bonnie:"I can't he doesn't like it when someone who is not his owner tries to touch him"

Kol:"I'm ringing Rebekah"

Klaus:"Elijah tried his blood Kol and it didn't work"

Jeremy answered for his lover:"yeah but the new doppelganger is a doctor Klaus maybe she can help figure this out?"

Klaus went silent pacing anxious as Elijah watched him carefully, Elijah remembered how Klaus had once told him love was their greatest weakness because when a vampire loves they love more then any creature human or supernatural . They loved whole heartily wildly and without mercy and when that was snatched away from them it destroyed them completely, if PL died their would be no end to Niklaus's wrath or grief and woe betide the human race then. Rebekah walked in with Autumn who was holding her medical bag and now understood why so many eyes where watching her carefully, as her eyes met the beautiful woman who lay with a smear of blood on her mouth her doctor instincts kicked in as she went straight to the woman lain on day bed:

Autumn looked up at Klaus:"what is her name?"

Klaus:"PL...I don't see why that matters"

Autumn ignored him:"PL can You hear Me?"

PL gave out a murmur/slash whimper as Autumn went into her medical emergency bag and pulled out her her equipment asking:

Autumn:"could You tell Me the symptoms and how long PL has been unconscious?"

Klaus held Pierre's hand it hurt him deeply that his mate was in pain as murmured to quietly for Autumn to understand making Bonnie Repeat what he said:

Bonnie:"he said PL has been tried recently but tonight she started vomiting up blood, so he fed her his own to help but she vomited that up too then Elijah gave her is but she couldn't keep it down vomiting till she passed out"

Autumn:"any odd cravings or sudden inability to stand certain smells?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow:"marshmallows and coffee, yesterday Kol and Jer-"

Rebekah wrinkled her nose:"NO! I don't want to know"

Jeremy gave a bland look as Kol rolled his eyes his lips twitching as he fought off the laughter, Damon was giving the pair a dirty look the idea of homo erotica between too men ruffling his feathers though Bonnie didn't doubt if it was to chicks it would have been a different story and she to hid a smile as her husband's fingers interlinked with her own.

Klaus:"the only craving My wife has is blood, sex and noodles"

Autumn:"hmm"

Autumn would have said in a normal case that PL was pregnant but this was not a normal case though her suspicions and instincts still believed her first diagnosis she needed to make sure, warming the stethoscope she asked Klaus to lift his wife's top up so she could hear her stomach and gently she pressed down then smiled.

Klaus:"what is it?"

Autumn:"well it's good news I hope but I want to do a ultra sound to make sure, Klaus Your wife is pregnant, You must give her fresh blood everyday from the vain because vampire or bagged blood is not good for baby they need fresh blood to survive"

there was a shocked silence as the originals stared at Autumn who started putting her things away, the book who had previously had a murderous view of anyone other then Pierre going near to him fluttered up flying across the room landing on his mistress legs eying everyone up suspiciously before turning to Bonnie and fluttering open. Bonnie stepped forth not impressed with the damn thing and saying so:

Bonnie:"would it have killed You to do something Like this before?"

the book growled as Bonnie stepped forth only stopping a few steps away from it and took a good look, what she saw was confusing a jumble of words she did not understand then a crack like a sinister slash across one page making her flinch an pale it felt evil:

Elijah:"to state the obvious but vampires can not procreate"

Autumn smiled at him:"till now" they watched her face suddenly go white when she spotted the book it's pages open displaying something they couldn't understand til Pierre explained what it meant then in startled voice she looked back to Klaus whom was watching her carefully "I need You to carry PL so I can do that scan now to make sure "

Later after the scan Autumn felt her mind reel yet again, in one day she had been told she was the mate to the beautiful Rebekah, that she was a doppelganger and she saw... she saw that crack. Why did it follow her? what was it's purpose? biting her lip she thought back to the ultrasound, some how Klaus had got one of his hybrids to get their girlfriend to donate to PL who looked so much better manging to keep down the blood after almost draining the woman dry. All of them where in the room as PL held onto Klaus's hand his gaze gentle as they seemed to share an inner conversation privet from mortal ears the love between them evident as well as the worry, rubbing the gel on to the flat tummy of PL Autumn gave an apologetic smile:

Autumn:"Sorry it's a little cold"

Pierre gave her a reassuring smile:"it's fine"

as Autumn moved the sonogram over the gel the sound of a heart beating rapidly left them all speechless, Autumn looked at the mass on the screen then said:

Autumn:"PL,Klaus if You look to the top of the screen where there is a mushroom shaped mass...that is Your baby's head"

The look on Klaus's face was one of shock and amazement as PL held tightly to his hand tears glittering her eyes as the shock set in:

Damon:"how is that even possible?"

Bonnie:"no idea but Your wearing rubbers"

Damon pouted as Elijah laughed an Kol snickered and Rebekah suppressed a giggle of her own Jeremy how ever pointedly didn't get involved, it was weird to hear his ex girlfriend and his sister's possible ex lover/boyfriend/frenamy banter like that not that he wanted Bonnie back Kol was all he needed to feel truly loved not that he would ever tell anyone but with Kol he felt...he felt treasured and yet wholly male. Autumn was scrutinizing the the screen carefully then said:

Autumn:"I have to ask You both this, Your both Hybrids yes?"

Klaus:"well we both change if that's what You mean"

Autumn:"hmm listen when You where wolves did You have sex and if so when?"

Pierre answered:"aye we do and about two weeks ago, why?"

Autumn:"because the baby is growing fast like with dogs but still developing like a human baby would, since I haven't done this before I think Your due date will be three to six month give or take that and it would explain conception"

Klaus:"oh"

Autumn:"would You like to know the sex?"

Klaus was still in shock just like Pierre as they seemed a little to stunned to speak Kol was sharing a glance with Elijah as they seemed to make up their minds for their brother Elijah speaking first:

Elijah:"The first Mikaelson born in over a thousand years...I should think the answer is obvious"

Kol:"of cause they want to know the child's sex"

Autumn:"alright then if Your all certain"

Rebekah scowled at her older brothers before glancing at her sister in law with a soft smile then back to Autumn who made her heart melt:

Rebekah:"their certain"

Autumn smiled gently back at Rebekah before glancing back at the screen not noticing the look Damon and Bonnie where giving her:

Autumn:"male"

Klaus couldn't repress the grin on his lips as he and Pierre shared another moment before a tender kiss then another smile, Autumn had spoke with them about the importance of Pierre drinking fresh human blood regularly through out the pregnancy the possibility of her not changing to keep the baby encase the violence of it caused miscarriage to which Klaus asked in a quiet tone:

Klaus:"My son...will he his birth kill PL?"

Autumn was silent for a moment:"I do not know, I have never dealt with a supernatural baby before"

blinking Autumn tried to think of her parents and her Uncle but instead of a face a scent or a memory of them warming her all she felt was a weight pushing hard at her mind making her gasp in shock, once more she tried to remember her Mother her voice how it was... Autumn grabbed her head and screamed in pain before fainting. Esther stood in spirit form a smile on her lips as she calmly ripped out the memories from this new doppelgangers head, this one would die before her little monstrosity of a bastard son could make more hybrids. Esther had watched from the beyond the veil, her punishment for what she had done in the past was to be trapped unseen by other spirits of other plains yet invisible to human eyes on the thin in between world in which she was trapped. There where others like her here who truly deserved to be here for acts of terrible evil but like always she Esther Mikaelson soon had them wrapped around her finger, she had decided with the powers of a spirit once a new doppelganger was born she and her new little minions would break free...or at least that is what she promised them a obvious lie. No she would wait for a new doppelganger then with their amassed strength they would create a crack in which the new blood would be dragged into then seal said crack making sure that by this one act no more innocent blood would be spilled or hybrids made by Niklaus. As the crack became larger against Autumn's wall Esther remembered how she had by accident taken her parents whom had tried like foolish humans to plaster the brickwork of their home only as they booth knelt down to inspect the work they had touched the crack that filled with light before sharply dragging them into death and erasing them from time, the unconscious Autumn felt a light being shone on her causing her so much pain but with a iron strength she fought the darkness of this state as the light from the crack shone upon her Esther felt a wave of frustration hit her as she realized it was too soon and her wicked plan was not at full strength yet but soon very soon she was sure Autumn Starr would be gone killing the Petrova bloodline once and for all. Esther watched in shock as Rebekah appeared in a panic as she saw Autumn on the floor, Esther watched as her daughter lifted the new doppelganger up tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead biting down on her wrist and feeding it to her before placing her on the bed, Esther Mikaelson watched in shock as her daughter gazed adoringly at her mate.


	4. Chapter 3

Rebekah had lingered behind as her family left the hospital the news of the baby shocking the hell out of them after all vampires where not a fertile species, Autumn and Rebekah had talked tentatively their fingers inter linking butterflies flapping wildly in Rebekah's heart as she said softly:

Rebekah:"I could walk You home Autumn make sure You get there safely"

Autumn:"Rebekah...I would love nothing more then that but I need a little time, to absorbed everything to think clearly"

Rebekah:"how long do You need?"

Rebekah asked hurt feeling an odd sting in her eyes but Autumn gave her a smile then pulled her closer, Rebekah allowed this as the younger woman cupped her face lovingly their noses touching as Autumn whispered against her lips:

Autumn:"a few days then I would like to have date"

Rebekah could barely think as she answered breathily:"a date?"

Autumn:"dinner, talking just us away from prying eyes"

with that Autumn kissed her softly at first then with more passion as Rebekah began to melt in the intensity, she pulled Autumn more tightly to her pushing the other woman against wall as Autumn's fingers began to run through her hair Rebekah's eyes closed as a soft cough was heard behind them. Autumn pulled away from Rebekah who gave a little mewl of protest opening her eyes confused why Autumn had stopped with erotic assault on her senses:

Autumn:"Rebekah as much as Your Brother loves You, I don't think Elijah ever wants to see You kissing someone"

Elijah:"well put, I was going to ask if You wanted a lift home...but I can see Your not going to be needing that"

Rebekah answered dazed:"no Eli, I need a lift I just need a moment brother"

Elijah gave her a knowing look:"as You wish but hurry Klaus is in no mood for waiting around"

on the way back to the manor Klaus had drove with Jeremy and PL, Bonnie and Damon had opted to walk home instead. Rebekah had been quiet gazing out the window of the car as Elijah drove occasionally giving his sister a glance then looking back to Kol who was watching her as they spoke into one anothers mind:

Elijah:'do You think Rebekah will be alright...?'

Kol:'she seems to be coping fine, Rebekah is in shock Elijah it's to be expected'

Elijah:'where You when You realized Jeremy was meant for You alone?'

Kol was silent for a moment before answering:'it hurt brother...I've always loved both men and women's bodies but after Mother announced she cast a spell to help us find our mates, I still did not care to settle down but I always thought at the heart of it My mate would be a woman'  
Elijah was silent for a moment it was not often Kol was open with any of them but when he was it showed a depth to the sex fiend who loved to mess with minds of humans till they broke just for fun but when Kol loved truly loved it was wild and passionate, with Jeremy Gilbert of all people for Kol to be mated to his little brother was kinder more loving not that he would show this side in public but Jeremy some how made Kol 's voice was barely audible when she said softly to her to brothers still gazing out the window:

Rebekah:"it's not nice to talk about someone who's right there in front of You"  
then she laid her head on Elijah's shoulder, the rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

Back in the manor Pierre being protectively held By Klaus as a tired Jeremy gave his friend a smile not really sure what to say as the deafening Silence filled the air Jeremy said:

Jeremy:"PL, Autumn said the baby was healthy aren't You excited just a little bit?"

Pierre smiled back at Jeremy as Klaus growled at the boy only stopping when Pierre gently squeezed his hand making the hybrid nuzzled positively into her neck his wife answered:

Pierre:"I am Jeremy...but I'm also scared and confused too, the fact Klaus and I made a baby together is just mind blowing...so ask Me again when the shock has worn off"

Jeremy smiled again at his friend and the two embraced much to Klaus's reluctance but Pierre finally got her mate to smile when she stuck out her tongue at his brooding face, when they pulled apart Pierre's face looked confused when she spotted her book sitting brooding almost as much as Klaus walking over to it gently brushing the book with delicate fingers asking:

Pierre:"what's the matter?"

the book flew open it pages frantically flapping as Rebekah,Elijah and Kol walked in immediately wrapping his arms around Jeremy who kissed him softly, Rebekah watched as Pierre for a moment the saw the look of horror and shock as gasped:

Rebekah:"what is it?"

Pierre:"something very not good,Your mother is meddling again from the other side Rebekah go to Autumn she needs You hurry"

in a blink Rebekah was gone blurring harder then she ever had , only stopping when she got to the door of the apartment with a swift round house kick she knocked the door from it's hinges and stalking into the apartment ready to fight her mother if she had to. Instead the place was quiet and Rebekah found Autumn in her bedroom whimpering on the floor, Rebekah lifted her up startled only for a moment to see a golden crack that seemed to fade laying her mate upon the bed she placed a loving kiss on her forehead before biting into her wrist and feeding it to heal her only love.

Autumn whispered:"Rebekah?"

Rebekah:"shhh it's okay I won't let her harm You"

Autumn opened her eyes and began to cry softly till Rebekah pulled her into her arms covering Autumn's tear stained face with kisses, then murmuring comfort as her mate clung to her then breathed deeply before stuttering:

Autumn:"w-w-why d-does it keep f-following Me?" she sounded hysterical as she continued on "everywhere I go the crack follows Me I just I j-just don-"

Rebekah:"darling it's going to be okay, PL will know what to do...but until tomorrow Your staying with Me where I can keep You safe"

The next day Pierre went with Autumn and Rebekah to where the new doppelganger lived after being asked in she walked to the bedroom took one look at the wall and her worst fear realized, the crack was a crack in time the same thing that she probably fell through when Bonnie dragged her there from her own world to help save Elena biting her lips for a moment she turned to them forcing a smile and asked:

Pierre:"Autumn...how long have You seen the crack?"

Autumn:"ever since I was born...how do I heal it?"

Pierre:"You? You don't, I however will starting with this one"

Autumn:"there more then one?"

Pierre:"aye, now stand back please I'm not sure whats going to happen here"

With that Rebekah pulled Autumn behind her as Pierre sliced open her hand with a fang letting the blood drizzle into the crack, the room shook wildly for a moment and Pierre was almost thrown against the bed only Rebekah steadied her sister in law so no harm came to the precious baby. A blinding bright light flashed for a moment making all three women flinch back shielding their eyes as a groaning sliding rumble filled the air whirling dust around them before finally it stopped coughing at the dust Rebekah wheezed:

Rebekah:"what was that?"

Pierre:"the crack closing or at least part of it" turning to Rebekah she said "thank You Rebekah"

Rebekah:"Your welcome after all Your carrying precious cargo"

Pierre nodded then turned Autumn:"You should be okay now Autumn"

Autumn felt a deep sense of relief but something made her senses stand on end,like this wasn't over just yet and that thought stayed with her.

* * *

**A few days passed when finally Kathrine got her chance to meet the new doppelganger , she pulled up a chair next to Autumn and said in a soft voice:**

Kathrine:"how are You even possible?I know My bloodline it lives and dies with Elena"

**Autumn:"I was talking with Rebekah about My family history, as it turns out My great ancestor Ingrid survived the brutal attack that wiped out her family"**

Kathrine felt tears sting her eyes at the mention of the baby sister she loved so dearly and lost so violently, her heart ached but the wonder of her beloved little sister surviving was over whelming to Kathrine. Keeping her face carefully blank she gazed at her mirror image the grand child of Ingrid stamping down hard on the love that poured from her soul and asked:

Kathrine:" but how did she survive? I saw their bodies, her skin was like ice how...?"

**Autumn:"I don't know, perhaps she slipped into a coma which would slow the beat of her heart and the flow of her blood leaving her with the appearance for all who saw I do know is that Ingrid was adopted by a good family her last nae changed which would have saved her from Klaus"**

**Kathrine:"Your English...did her children move there?"**

**Autumn:"no, she moved to England when she married "**

**Kathrine:"how many children did Ingrid have?was she happy? how old was she when she passed?"**

**Autumn:" Ingrid had ten children, I believe she had a very happy life dying at the grand age of seventy two surrounded by her children, grandchildren and even a few great grandchildren"**

Kathrine blinked back the tears that where threatening to spill down her cheeks, the fact her little sister had a long, normal and happy life filled her with gratitude that she at least had that left of her human family. It felt odd to Kathrine that she could feel such love and protectiveness for this grandchild of Ingrid and yet felt nothing for her own bloodline that lead to Elena, a secret vow in her heart made her soul swear to protect Autumn . Damon who was drinking at the bar with Alaric had been surprised by Kathrine though he still could not trust the psycho bitch the look on her face was unmistakable, Kathrine mega bitch Pierce was feeling pain at the loss of her sister and the love on her face hidden behind a blank mask shone in her eyes for this new double and that puzzled him later he would ask Bonnie:

Damon:"how can she feel so deeply for someone who was not even from her child yet hate so venomously Elena?"

Bonnie took the drink from his hand placing it on the fireplace then gently brought her hands down to his chest laying a soft trail to his face and saying:

Bonnie:"I don't know Damon,it's like My Mom how protective she is of Henry yet even though he's adopted she would throw Me to the wolves in a heartbeat to protect him"

**Damon saw the pain on his wife's face and hated Bonnie's Mother for hurting the woman he loved in such a cruel way, Bonnie stood on tippy toe to kiss him then chasing away his thoughts on Bonnie tightly to him as he returned the kiss with passion till she murmured:**

Bonnie:"bed?"

**Damon:"hmm floor"**

* * *

**Rebekah was getting ready for her date butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach as she did the finishing touches to her make up, Kol watched her lazily from her bed a half smile on his lips as he lay like a cat on her bed:**

Kol:"You look lovely Rebekah, Autumn is going to be mesmerized sister"

Rebekah fought the urge to blush scarlet her thought of Autumn becoming more and more illicit suppressing a giggle of embarrassment she gave Kol a smile and said shyly:

Rebekah:"Um...Thanks Kol"

after a moment of silence Kol spoke again but this time warn and reassure his sister:

Kol:"it's okay for You to love her Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and I have all loved Petrova doubles including Kathrine...but I also know You where Your heart on Your sleeve too..."

again Kol had little smile on his lips which hurt Rebekah deeply, pain showed in her eyes as she turned to him then cutting off his words:

**Rebekah:"go a head Kol...laugh at the girl who loves to easily but I'd rather have had My past Kol then Yours at least I tried to find happiness before finding My mate, no one would ever right a story of the man who could only lust"**

Kol put his hands up in a peaceful gesture Rebekah lashing out at him with sharp words made him angry BUT now he had Jeremy his beautiful Gilbert who made his soul complete , Kol felt less need to drive a stake through her chest as he continued on:

Kol:"I'm just trying to look out for You Rebekah I don't want You to be hurt, Autumn is Your mate but I am still Your big brother and Petrova doppelgangers have the habit of breaking hearts"

**Rebekah:"Autumn won't"**

**Kol:"and Rebekah..?gay sex can be mind blowing even more so with Your mate as I found out, just enjoy the moment"**


	5. Chapter 4

Autumn saw Rebekah in the red dress and felt her heart race, they shared a deep lingering kiss as the went to their seat at the wildly expensive Restaurant. The night was perfect as they flirted and talked enjoying one another company as they ate receiving a few dirty looks from the wives at other tables as their husbands drooled at the lovely pair who only had eyes for each other, they barely made it to desert before they found them selves back at Autumn's apartment with the door fixed . It closed with a thud as Rebekah wrapped her arms around Autumn's waist nuzzling her neck receiving a moan of pleasure arousing the the original sister making her body burn like lava for Autumn's touch, Autumn could barely think her hands shaking as the key locked the door fully before turning Rebekah who was showing her vampire face now her passion clear for Autumn to see.

A bear few heartbeats passed as they drank one another in , their lips met first and without seeming to move they found them selves in the bedroom. Autumn pulled Rebekah's hair free from the clip holding it in place leaving a gold cascade flowing down her back, Autumn slowly undressed her love leaving Rebekah shivering as she whispered unclasping the silk bra:

Autumn:"I want to kiss every last inch of Your skin beautiful"

Rebekah gave a whimper as Autumn every so slowly kissed a slow trail down her back, her breasts ached for Autumn's touch but her soft lips where unmerciful as a sweet damp stained her knickers until Rebekah pleaded her whole body now molten liquid:

Rebekah:"Autumn p-please I-I..."

Autumn paused her seduction:"Your Mine Rebekah Mikaelson to torment how I please"

Rebekah blushed:"yes..forever...Yours alone"

Autumn purred in her ear as she held Rebekah tightly:"then let Me show how much pleasure a kiss can give"

Suddenly Rebekah unable to wait any more ripped the midnight dress from Autumn's body, kissing her with as much need until Autumn was naked before her. Her breasts looked Delicious to Rebekah who tasted them both and delighting in the moans of pleasure she received then stopped:

Rebekah:"I've never done this with another woman"

Autumn smiled:"then let Me show You"

* * *

Rebekah and Autumn lay happily soaking in the tub a playful smile on Autumn's mouth as she enjoyed the warmth of the water murmuring:

Autumn:"hmmm it's been ages since I've done this"

Rebekah raised a golden eyebrow as thought back to their love making a blush coloring her fair cheeks, as she remembered how Autumn had pulled her wrecked panties down then breathed deeply at the glistening damp between her thighs moaning softly then licking her lips as she said:

Autumn:"nectar My angel"

Rebekah blushed again as thought about how much pleasure Autumn gave her leading to the intense wild orgasms that never seemed to end no man had ever done that but Autumn had wicked glint in her eyes as she told her:

Autumn:"I'm not finished with You Beautiful"

Blinking back to the here and now Rebekah had said in a jealous tone:

Rebekah:"I should hope I am the only one You do this with"

Autumn:"You sound jealous" she gave Rebekah an Amused smile as she playfully touched her toe to her mates chin "but that is not what I mean not what I mean is it's been a while since I just lazed in the bath and let the world spin by"

Rebekah smiled:"I am jealous, jealous of every man or woman who gets to be near when I don't, jealous of every woman who has shared Your bed when I didn't...yeah You could say I'm a bit jealous"

with tender kiss to Autumn's foot she chuckled softly making Autumn giggle, later they would fall into a deep sleep together .

* * *

Pierre was pacing softly in front of the fire feeling uncertain of how to proceed she knew what must be done but Klaus wouldn't understand and would certainly try to stop her if he knew what she would have to do as a last resort, on the other hand if she found another cure for the wicked cracks in time swallowing up parts of Autumn and devouring the worlds both seen and unseen and that was the irony of it. She Pierre Louis had fallen most likely through that crack when Bonnie brought her here to the vampire diaries universe, now she was left with a horrific choice Elijah's soft voice filled her with warmth an comfort but what she was about to ask her brother in law was anything but kind as he spoke:

Elijah:"PL...whats this about?"

Elijah saw the look on her beautiful face the distress and worry in her eyes as gave a tell tail nip to her lovely bottom lip before sighing softly:

Pierre:"it's about the cracks and the warning the book gave...I found a way to seal them and stop Esther"

Elijah:"that's wonderful news surely?"

Pierre:"aye and no, aye it's good the cure has been found but it's what I have to ...well it's what I have to do that scares Me"

Elijah:"and You want My help little sister?"

the part was said with a smile of affection Elijah and Pierre where just as close as any brother and sister from a loving family could be but they where friends too, she had talked at length with him about his mate she had soothed him promising him that he would find her. Elijah watched as Pierre hesitated before she finally told him the dreadful truth of the matter leaving him staring at her in disbelieve:

Elijah:"Klaus will never forgive Me"

Pierre:"...he will once I've explained it to him...Elijah ...please..."

Elijah:"what about the infant...?Your precious un born son?"

Elijah saw the tears spilling now down her cheeks, Pierre was torn apart by asking him this but she had no choice he could see as she whispered:

Pierre:"don't You think I don't know how much is at risk? this terrible burden has been placed at My feet Eli and I have to make this terrible choice to stop this and the other worlds collapsing, how could I live for the bare few moments knowing I just ignored what needed to be done and allowed billions of people to die?"

Elijah pulled his fragile sister in law to him hugging her tightly as she cried softly in his arms, once she had calmed a little Elijah took a good look at Pierre and in disappearing voice he finally said:

Elijah:"I'll do it...I'll stop Klaus from stopping Your death"

Rebekah went home on a high she had been left purring like a kitten by Autumn but unfortunately her sweetie had to go to work which Meant Rebekah could either go home to her family or be left alone in her lovers apartment, she opted for the first one with a blush leering at Autumn as she dressed making the Younger woman giggle:

Autumn:"Rebekah if You keep looking at Me like that, I'll never be able to get to work"

Rebekah:"good I want You to Myself"

Autumn:"no not good, I have an apartment and bills to pay for"

Rebekah Pouted:"awwr darling I could compel Your bosses t- "

Autumn cut her off:"no compelling the people I work for"

Rebekah:"spoil sport"

Autumn gave her that sexy laugh that made blush scarlet before quickly getting out of the bed and dressing in Autumn's top and jeans her dress from the night before ruined, they kissed reluctantly parting before going their separate ways.

* * *

Mini was swearing like a trouper she worked in offices of the mystic falls council and though she worked mainly in filing Mini Loved her job, she had been reaching for a box that was requested by a local looking up their family history. The box had been hard to reach and very heavy with paper work that when she finally got a good grip on it the box had came tumbling forth bouncing off her arm and sending her flying across the room landing on her arm with a snap, a cry of shock first came then the swearing as she sniffled . Pulling herself up into a sitting position Mini blinked a few times as she saw a crack appear before a golden glow shining from it dazing her as she muttered:

Mini:"what the hell?"

The door opened then though and the crack seemed to close as her work mate looked at her in shock, she was quickly whisked to the hospital where Autumn worked but still felt bewildered and dazed when her friend dropped in:

Autumn:"oh My word Mini what happened?"

Mini answered wryly:"I got beaten up by a box"

Autumn gave her wince of sympathy:"yikes, hey meet Me later at the movies then the grill to catch up?"

Mini grinned:"sure and You can tell Me all about that hot Mama who's been drooling all over My friend"

they shared a laughed and a one armed hug before parting, later at the pictures Rebekah had been jealously watching but calmed when she heard Autumn's laughter at the frothy fluff they where watching occasionally Rebekah would catch her scent and would breath deeply smiling faintly. Rebekah waited for ten seconds before she followed them into the grill, finding a dark corner she listened to the two friends laughing and joking before Mini went to the toilet only to come back out looking flushed and worried just as PL walked in with Bonnie . Though it was more like they doing a slow fast walk aka fast walk in human speed PL made eye contact with Rebekah and whispered into her mind:

Pierre:'Rebekah, Autumn's in danger the crack is here we need to close it'

Rebekah was at Autumn's side in a moment not caring if the stupid humans saw her blur to her mate, PL's word where ringing in her mind as swallowed the panic in her mouth Autumn spotted her but was talking to a scared Mini:

Autumn:"Mini what's wrong?"

Mini:"I Y-You'll think I'm crazy, I know I do"

Autumn:"tell Me come on Mini it's Me, Autumn"

Mini:"when I fell there was this crack that glowed gold then just now when I was in the toilet I saw it ag-"

Mini stopped and gaped as she looked to the back of the bar, Rebekah pulled Autumn protectively to her and Murmured:

Rebekah:"come on Switches"

Bonnie came bolting out of the toilet shortly followed By PL who now had a small bump and was being all but dragged By her first born from her vampire blood line, PL suddenly whistled loud enough to shock the customers in the bar as she spoke in a hypnotic tone:

Pierre:"all of You are going to get out of this bar and go home, forget You came here leave fast without panic NOW"

the humans and vampire populace a like seemed surprised to find them selves suddenly wanting to go home and quickly leaving, other supernaturals in the bar heard the warning in her voice and they too left leaving only Bonnie, Mini, Autumn an Rebekah. The crack jolted open more as Mini panicked whispered:

Mini:"it wants Me! it wants Me"

Autumn:"no Mini Look away from the crack!"

but her words where muffled as Rebekah shielded her face forcing the doctor to look away from the blinding light that was now pouring out from the crack as Mini walked to it hypnotized, Pierre shouted over the roaring that was pounding in her head:

Pierre:"BONNIE!GET THEM OUT AND DON'T LOOK AT THE LIGHT!"

Bonnie shouted back:"PL THIS IS TOO DANGEROUS"

Pierre:"BONNIE PLEASE HELP THEM!"

Bonnie reluctantly let her maker go as she rushed to Rebekah who now had her blond head buried in Autumn's dark curls, almost blind as she grabbed them both and pushed them out of the bar whilst Pierre ran to Mini in a desperate attempt to save her but she to was now almost blind from the golden glow Mini whispered awed:

Mini:"it's so beautiful..."

Then screamed as the light swallowed her whole Autumn had ran back into the bar as Esther appeared, she watched as PL and Esther regarded one another darkly before Esther spoke:

Esther:"You can't stop Me Switch, I will end this"

as the last part was said Esther pointed at Autumn who could feel her soul screaming at her to run away but shear stubbornness made her refuse as the mother of the originals beckoned her PL answered:

Pierre:"don't You understand yet what Your doing Esther?"

Esther:"I'm riding the world of evil"

Pierre:"as well as killing off the multi verse! are You so intent on killing Your children You would watch as the other worlds with billions of lives died at Your own hand?"

Esther:"YOU LIE!"

Autumn spoke:"PL doesn't lie"

Esther glared at the doppelganger:"come with Me child"

Autumn stepped forth almost hypnotized as PL stood in front of her keeping a firm grip on her arm to stop Autumn from being pulled away into death:

Pierre:"NO! Autumn stop just try to think, think of Mini think of Rebekah! think of how devastated Your mate will be if she loses You, Think of Mini Your dearest friend and drinking buddy think of Mini who made You laugh when You've had a bad day at work, Mini Mini Mini think of her!"

Autumn's voice was little girl high:"I love Rebekah, I want to be with Rebekah forever"

Esther gave a scream of rage as the crack snapped shut dragging her along with it back to the ghost world.


	6. Chapter 5

Holding on to Autumn again three vampires and a doppelganger went back to the Mikaelson manor where Autumn cried softly saying:

Autumn:"I don't want to forget Mini"

Pierre knelt before her taking her hands as she spoke gently:

Pierre:"then fight it Autumn You can do this, come on think of Mini, tell Me about Your friend Mini"

Autumn thought desperately:"Mini? Mini was the first friend I made here in mystic falls"

Pierre:"that's good keep talking"

Autumn:"Mini...she uh..she always knew when I needed a friend's shoulder to cry on"

Pierre:"What was Mini's birthday?"

Autumn:"Min-"

Autumn blinked puzzled then looked up to Rebekah puzzled:

Autumn:"Rebekah what am I doing here?" she touched her face feeling the wet there "why have I been crying?"

The vampires shared a look they had caught it too, they remembered Mini what little they knew of her but to Autumn she was gone and simply stopped existing and so to everyone she stopped existing too. To her parents she was never born to her ex boyfriend the woman he once loved and cheated on was never there to bump into on that rainy evening which led to a drink and a date, at best she was phantom or a trace of a ghost.

* * *

Bonnie had watched her maker carefully, something was off and PL was scared though what of god only knows but Bonnie also worried as PL's friend who had become withdrawn over the passed few weeks though Damon had told her it was due to Klaus being overly protective over his mate and baby Bonnie couldn't help but think something else was in that mix. Pierre was gazing down at her book brooding her shoulders hunched with worry as she read over and over again the words that spelled her death:

'she whom is from the deathly light or held it in her mind, is the one to seal the crack stopping the destruction it leaves behind, to seal the crack is to be of the crack and every last drop of blood must to be got, to seal the crack is to heal the crack... blood will fall until the blood has stopped'

Bonnie was silent as she walked to her mentor's side as her gaze flickered to the books pages she felt her throat tighten as bile rose in her throat, she turned to Pierre who did not move her gaze and said:

Bonnie:"d-does that mean what I think it means?"

Pierre finally looked up to her only child uncertain as what she could say to comfort her, all Pierre could do to save Bonnie from following her to grave was to some how pass on her new original bloodline turning Bonnie into an original. taking a deep breath as her son caused butterflies to flutter wildly in her tummy, kicking his tiny legs as though to say 'Mummy' making guilt of her action burn like acid through her soul:

Pierre:"aye...it does"

Bonnie:"but why You? there has to be another way, we have to fight this!"

Pierre:"Bonnie...this has to happen and I know You don't understand yet but all I can say is You will be safe"

Bonnie:"what about Esther?"

Pierre:"we take the fight to her"

Bonnie:"how do we kill a ghost?"

Pierre gave her a grim smile:"we don't but Autumn can, she has something so powerful and so human on her side that's not to say we don't but the important part of this fight will be that very fact"

Bonnie:"that she's human?"

Pierre:"aye and she has the love of a soulmate to keep her safe, human plus soul mate equals a love so pure it can take down the evil that has stalked her from the womb"

Bonnie:"that's brilliant... and no one had to die"

Pierre couldn't look at Bonnie who's eyes where filled with such hope in fear that she would see the truth as it really was and must be.

* * *

Esther seethed enraged as she paced back and forth, this was not meant to happen! Autumn should be dead and that lying scheming minx of a daughter in law was wrong. She would not kill of the multi verse no matter what that Switch said and she was right she Esther Mikaelson WAS RIGHT! how dare that nothing say other wise, her children must die and all would be right with the world, if a few innocent people died along the way then so be it but the death of her children was a must. Esther glared to the other world where humans living and breathing humans lived and saw a pregnant woman lovingly pick out a midnight blue pram and that was another thing too, how could Niklaus father a child with that woman? both where vampires now it shouldn't be possible well she'll soon put an end to that monstrosity, but first Autumn must die Rebekah would hopefully follow her lover to the grave that thought made Esther smile.

Everyone had gathered at the the Mikaelson manor, this plan was going take courage and muscle but mostly it was going to take Autumn every last drop of courage she had. Rebekah was scared and had begged Pierre to find another way but their simply wasn't and so friends and enemies stood together for Pierre who was close to them all they stood listening Bonnie nodding in agreement to her maker confirming to Damon their wasn't another way, Autumn who was being held protectively close to Rebekah as they whispered softly to one another had to fight Esther alone that's not to say they wouldn't be there pouring their strength into her or at least she Bonnie and Rebekah would be. The others would be their as back up against what ever nasties Esther was bound to send their way:

Autumn:"how will I know it's worked?that Esther is gone?"

Pierre handed over a vial of purple goo to the newest doppelganger who looked at it surprised but gave a soft smile at seeing it as Pierre said:

Pierre:"this just has to splat on her so You don't have to get too close to Esther in order for it to work or if Your not a good shot pour it on her head but that would mean getting close enough to touch Esther hug her even, once the potion hits it's mark get away as fast as You can because she will explode and that part of the crack will be closed"

Autumn:"explode..? oh..."

Kathrine:"and the crack on the outside?how are You going to heal that PL?"

Pierre caught the look on Elijah's face for a second before he looked away to quick for Klaus to suspect, it was killing them to lie to Klaus who was holding Pierre protectively close now but if he knew the truth he'd never let them do it:

Pierre:"don't worry about I have My work set, once the first crack has been sealed the death light the golden glow You've seen will start to eat away at everything" Everyone stared at her dismayed but before the could say another word Pierre continued "BUT that is because Esther who caused this crack to begin with will be gone and no longer holding it back, so all of us must MUST get to the tallest point other wise known as the Autumn's apartment roof from there it's down to Me. I need You all of You to do a dry run the fastest You can get there because once the death lights come there will be no time to stop or fumbling"

Caroline:"what about My Mom and everyone else?"

Pierre:"that's My point Caroline, if You guys don't make it I can't bring them back that is why ALL of You must get to the rooftop because only Your love and even the barest memories of that person can bring them back and we will bring them all back" Pierre turned to Autumn then and said "Autumn You just have to remember fight it Autumn and You can bring them back, Your Mam Your Da every one that in mind are You ready?"

Autumn nodded bravely:"I'm ready"

Caroline:"so am I"

Stefan:"Me too"

Rebekah:" and Me, we do the dry run tonight..."

Autumn:"then tomorrow we fight"

everyone in the room nodded in agreement the knowledge of what was going to happen weighing heavily on their hearts.


	7. Chapter 6

Autumn was holding tightly to Rebekah as they lay in bed, Rebekah was scared they both where and tonight before battle they needed one another more then ever. With soft kitten kisses drinking in each others form before finally falling to sleep, that was the loving picture Autumn kept in her mind as she walked with heavy legs into the woods Rebekah holding tightly to her hand till finally they came to a stop looking around herself Autumn could see four large standing stones:

Elijah:"I've never known this place...PL how can we not know this place?"

Pierre:"it's hidden from view by a glamor"

Kol:"oh"

Pierre and Bonnie looked at one another then nodded each turning to Autumn now who gave them a brave smile:

Bonnie:" Stand in the center of the stones, PL and I will be sending our strength to You as will Rebekah"

Pierre:"we will be next to main center stones or the two facing You, it will feel weird like mist overwhelming You but to get back concentrate on Rebekah understand?"

Autumn nodded swallowing:"yes"

As the switch vampires went to the two center stones Autumn and Rebekah shared a kiss worry etched on Rebekah's face as Klaus held Pierre helping her with his strength and love, Rebekah shared one last kiss and lingering look with her mate before she allowed Autumn to go Elijah took his little Sister's hand giving it a tender squeeze.

* * *

Autumn entered the circle with determination with each step a fog became thicker around the doppelganger until it swamped her completely PL's voice gentle in her mind whispering:

Pierre:'remember Your beckon is Rebekah, keep going Autumn and be brave...'

Autumn kept walking until she found herself in lush clear place the ground was flat and grassy speckled with Daisies, the sky was clear and there was a warm breeze:

Esther:"beautiful isn't it Autumn?"

Autumn:"yes...but non of this is real, it's just make believe in spirit form"

Esther:"Your brighter then the other Doppelgangers...don't You want to see Your parents again? I have Mini and Your uncle here too"

Just then Autumn watched as her Mam,Dad, Uncle Jimmy and best friend tears filled her eyes as her mother ran to her pulling her into a deep hug, Luna look just as beautiful as Autumn remembered her her hair still had the wonderful smell jasmine that she had long ago forgot about. Luna had dark lose curls framing her beautiful face her eyes the same dark chocolate brown they had always been and a dreamy smile as she said:

Luna:"Your so grown up princess, do know how much Dad and I have missed You?how much we love You?"

Wicked who was standing next to them now smiled at his daughter proudly as Mini and her Uncle held hands standing shyly near to them as the three hugged:

Wicked:"if You come with us we can be a family again Autumn"

Autumn:"but Dad I'm not dead I'm still living"

Mini:"Autumn?I finally found love"

Mini and Jimmy lifted their joined hand to show her, the loving look in their eyes clear for all to see. Autumn felt happy that her best friend found love and peace with her Uncle Jimmy:

Jimmy:"I would love Your blessing for the wedding to happen, Your Mam and Dad will be there along with My parents it's going to be wonderful won't You stay?"

Autumn could feel a heavy fog daze through her mind and her mind went to Rebekah how much she loved the golden haired goddess who made her laugh, who in such short time knew her moods and where her heart lay picturing Rebekah in her mind how her lover laughed and light would dance in her eyes. The fog lifted and when she went to look at the people she loved she saw instead grim ghouls pretending like a child a Halloween to be those she loved as Esther sat waiting nonchalant a cruel slash of a smile on her lips, straightening her shoulders Autumn stood her ground saying firmly:

Autumn:"No, Your not My friend or family and I am not DEAD"

Esther glared at her as the ghoulish beings disappeared from sight the once beautiful flat land was desolate gray and cold, on the other side was something a kin to a glass window where she could see new friends and her love fighting with all they had as they where attacked by ghosts. Autumn had seen enough, this woman had stalked her from the womb and now she was trying to trick her with those she loved and lost well no more.

Esther:"I was trying to make it kind but I can see You just another spoiled stupid doppelganger"

Autumn:"what did I ever do to You to make You want to hurt Me that badly?"

Esther:"You where born"

With that Esther threw her energy and power at Autumn who glared back at Esther as a loving warmth filled her heart, un sure Autumn felt the urge to open her own hand her palm burning as electric blue roared from her hitting Esther's wicked death light each using all their strength of mind to try conquer the other . On the other side of this Pierre was shaking violently pouring all her strength out as was Bonnie who's nose was bleeding, Klaus who held Pierre poured his own energy into his wife to strengthen the connection followed By Damon who did the same with Bonnie their friends fighting on Rebekah whispered desperately into Autumn's mind:

Rebekah:'darling... hurry'

it was all Autumn needed to be spurned on, the energy that had been pouring from her had been forced back by Esther but now Autumn though of her love and used the power to knock Esther down throwing hard against thin wall that kept this plan of spirits away from the living. Esther pulled her self up angry as she roared:

Esther:"why do You care for them?yes Rebekah is Your mate but why care what happens to them" she thought for a moment before spitting " MONSTERS!"

Autumn gave Esther a saddened look:"because they are what You made them which is sad Esther plain sad, You call them monsters so what the hell does that make You? Your the one trying to kill off the multi verse just kill off Your own children...all in all Your pathetic"

Esther felt her mouth fall open in shock and it was all but a second but Autumn took that chance an threw the bottle of purple goo surprised by how it fell into Esther's mouth, more surprised how she swallowed the tiny bottle and then Remembered PL's words . Autumn ran thinking of Rebekah coughing as the earth shook around her the fog swallowing her whole again making her trip and land in the arms of her mate.

* * *

The light was blinding as they blurred harder then any vampire had ever moved before, Rebekah carried Autumn on her back as did Stefan with Elena barely making out of the light that was swallowing everything in it's path with a terrible silent roar. Once on the roof Rebekah checked Autumn over forcing her blood between her lips then kissing with ferocious passion, Pierre looked to Elijah who had pain wrote in his beautiful kind eyes as Elena asked:

Elena:"PL the light is almost here"

Pierre kissed Klaus knowing that she was about to hurt her heart on legs, then she pulled away:

Pierre:"the thing I never told You is...the only way for me to stop this is by letting the light consume Me"

Klaus:"NO! I won't let You do it"

Klaus made to snatch his wife back to him but she step away to quickly for him, tears in her eyes as she said in a little girl high voice:

Pierre:"I have too My love, it's the only way to save us all and there is a chance I will come back"

Damon:"PL You can't, not for a chance"

Pierre shouted:"I HAVE TO!" Klaus had tears in his eyes now too "I'm from the crack it's where I fell through...I'm of the crack and the only way to close it is by letting My blood fall until My blood stops...don't You see?" she asked them desperately "Harry Potter had one thing right...this way I get to keep You all safe now stop arguing with Me an-"

Autumn had heard what PL said as the glare of the death light came ever closer all she could think was:

Autumn:'PL is willing to die to save us all...poor Klaus has so much to lose and oh...' she looked over to Rebekah drinking in her mate for what could be the last time 'I too am part of that terrible crack...' with her mind made up she hugged Rebekah before turning to the rest the wicked death light barely a moment away now and stopped the beautiful PL by saying:

Autumn:"I'll do it"

Rebekah:"no! Autumn no please!"

Autumn turned to Rebekah:"there's a chance I'll live"

Rebekah:"and a chance You won't!"

Autumn:"I too am from that terrible rip in the world, since I was a baby it has been pouring into My head PL You have so much to lose, a baby a husband who loves You a whole family...I have one person worth living for and I will to Rebekah" she turned back to face everyone "I'll come back, PL You said their was a chance I'd come back and I will just to be with more arguments I'll do it"

Rebekah had tears in her now as Kathrine stood in shock at what Autumn was doing, Rebekah pulled Autumn close to her eyes glassy as a silent pleading filled them:

Rebekah:"no"

Autumn:"Reb-"

Rebekah:"No...we go together"

this time it was the rest of the group but Pierre that looked stunned by this offer, Pierre had dreaded this moment hoping to god she could save Autumn but the newest doppelganger was clever an had figured out what she had been trying to protect both Rebekah and Autumn from watching as Klaus clung to her once more as her sister in laws climbed onto the ledge Autumn nodded:

Autumn:"Together"

Kathrine then too stood on the ledge putting protective arms around her sister's grand child Rebekah gave her a confused look as she said:

Kathrine:"Your Ingrid's grand child...My only true family, the three of us together"

Kathrine whispered softly against Autumn's neck her voice loving and tender as whispered:

Kathrine:"close Your eyes little mouse, close them tight"

Autumn did as she was asked Rebekah held her by the waist then said:

Rebekah:"one"

tears spilled down Rebekah's face heart heart aching for the lose of her mate.

Autumn:"two"

Autumn held tightly to Rebekah as Kathrine held her protectively her eyes still closed:

Kathrine:"three"

the three women jumped together into the death light, as they fell for a eternity Rebekah and Autumn shared a last kiss. The Salvatore brothers stared in shock at Kathrine's actions tears fell freely from all who's stood for a second in shock as PL said soothingly:

Pierre:"hold tightly to one another"

they barely did that when everything turned white.

* * *

Rebekah woke in her bed her clothes tattered as she pulled her self up racing into Pierre who stood in tattered clothes now too, Rebekah gave a laugh of joy as they embraced ,Jeremy and Klaus all appeared too and for the first time in a very long time they laughed and whooped with joy hugging one another as humans would Klaus kissing his wife and placing a protective hand on her belly a smile lighting up his eyes as a small kick was felt:

Rebekah:"Autumn.."

Pierre:"will be at her home"

Rebekah's face filled with hope and joy as she took off without another word, Autumn woke on her bed surprised she jumped up her clothes tattered as she went to her living room where there where photos of her family, photos from when she was little then one on the side that made her cry with happiness the picture was one of her with parents when she was nineteen they looked so happy wearing Santa hats and laughing her mother looked just beautiful as her father looked hansom. Then to the side was a photo of Mini and her uncle Jimmy getting married, it looked pretty recant all Autumn could think of was how her mother and father's voices would sound grabbing her mobile phone she scrolled down through the contacts to find her parents number and dialed not caring about the time difference or if they scolded her she just needed to hear their voices. The phone was answered on the first ring and Luna sound wide awake:

Luna:"hey stranger are You up early or late?"

Autumn:"Mammy...?"

Luna laughed:"that's me...what's wrong You sound u-"

Autumn:"I'm happy Mam, I just wanted to hear Your voice I miss You and Da a lot"

Luna:"come visit us soon, I know it's been Jimmies wedding but I would love a visit from My beautiful daughter"

Autumn laughed:"I can't wait"

putting the phone down Autumn thought of Rebekah and looked at her watch and murmured:

Autumn:"I still have a little time"

without further thought Autumn walked out of her apartment and began to run she had no idea where she was running to all she knew was she needed to see Rebekah again, to smell her hair to touch her velvet skin. Autumn ran until she saw Rebekah and started to laugh as did Rebekah as they ran into one anothers arms.

* * *

The two woman disappeared that weekend but no one begrudged them, when they finally came back to the Mikaelson manor Autumn was the first to surfaced. Looking at her watch she bit her lip time was ending but she needed to taste the air out side in this afternoon gloom walking cat like down the stairs she had a throw wrapped around her shoulders as she wondered till she found the living room with the large doors open, Klaus was smiling at PL who's bump was growing his hand protectively on her belly, Kol and Jeremy where chatting with Elena and the Salvatore brothers who Kathrine watched closely Bonnie and Elijah along Caroline and Ty all seemed happy alive and it filled Autumn's heart with joy to see it. Turning to leave Quietly PL said softly:

Pierre:"Autumn why not join us?"

Autumn smiled:"because I want some fresh air...PL?"

Pierre:"aye?"

Autumn:"someone still has to die"

Pierre froze as did Kathrine:

Autumn:"so...take care of her alright?"

stunned Pierre said:"I will"

Autumn smiled again dreamily as she made her way to the back garden followed by Rebekah who sat next to her on the grass holding her one and only love tightly to her, Autumn had pulled the throw over them both as the gazed at the now burning stars:

Autumn:"tell Me the story again Rebekah"

Rebekah:"hmm?"

Autumn:"the one when You where a child about the stars"

Rebekah:"when I was eight or five I used to climb out of bed and count the stars to make sure everyone had..."

the vampires in the Mikaelson house could her Rebekah speaking not knowing how to react, Pierre who was being soothed by Klaus felt pain knowing she could not stop what happened next as Rebekah's voice said softly:

Rebekah:"darling You chilly"

there was a pause as Rebekah began to scream for Elijah who went to her, Autumn's eyes where closed a soft smile on her lips she had found peace.


	8. The End :)

Seven years Later

Kol kissed the toddlers head tenderly as the little girl giggled her twin brother grinning a tooth grin at Jeremy as smeared banana over his Dad's face with a coo:

Sol:"Daddy eat Banana"

Kol laughed:"yes I can see"

Jeremy:"oh haha"

it was then the little girl decided Kol should eat bananas too and smooshed one on his cheek gleefully as her auntie walked in:

Jena:"Autumn Daddy eat My Nanas"

Autumn burst out laughing as Kol spluttered wiping the mush of his face as Jeremy laughed along with Autumn who was grinning at the loving family, shortly after PL had her son and Elijah married his beloved mate Kol and Jeremy had came to her. As a doctor who still practiced after being turned by Rebekah's blood, she had tested both of their sperm which was very much alive and swimming to this Autumn had a theory which was simple:when the originals met their mates they became fertile again as did their vampire mate. Kol had asked her and Rebekah if she would be their surrogate but Rebekah had stubbornly said:

Rebekah:"if My mate gets to be Your surrogate the Your mate gets to be our donor"

Kol surprisingly didn't argue and so Autumn had used a technique which meant both Kol and Jeremy would be the fathers biologically to the child and Autumn would be the incubator with no DNA outside of marriage in relation to the child, the fact that twins where conceived had tickled Jeremy. Just as Rebekah came around the corner her belly swollen with baby that Jeremy had helped them conceive which Autumn had used a similar technique making the baby only hers and Rebekah's Kol huffed:

Kol:"You two have all this to look forward too"

Rebekah:"so we have been warned"

Taking Rebekah's hand they went into the kitchen where Autumn made her beautiful mate a disgusting concoction of noodles chocolate and pickles, Autumn couldn't stop smiling as Rebekah eat happily then glance up at her:

Rebekah:"okay what?"

Autumn:"I can't believe how gorgeous You look pregnant"

Rebekah blushed pouting:"I look like a whale"

Autumn:"if You do Your My whale...look at us Rebekah" Autumn smiled adoringly "we're going to be Mammies"

Rebekah smiled then too:"who would have thought we could make a baby?"

Rebekah took Autumn's hand and placed it on her bump as the baby kicked a thousand butterflies flapping their wings against her hand, it was beautiful and awesome. Autumn kissed Rebekah love in her eyes as she said:

Autumn:"our love is amazing and Your going to be a fantastic Mother to our daughter"

Rebekah blushed again because Autumn was right, their love was amazing and she couldn't wait to meet their baby:

Rebekah:"our love is awesome"

It truly was Rebekah and Autumn's love for each other is what saved the world, who could want more?

The End.


End file.
